And so my watch has ended
by Durai
Summary: This is the story about a man of the Night's Watch, named Thyn. He finds a man living behind the Wall. His life takes an enormous twist after he discovers what the White Walkers are up to...
1. Chapter 1 - The Wall

**Game of Thrones fan fiction – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

WARNING: This story will contain certain spoilers. Do not read this fan fiction if you have not read the books yet.

Chapter 1 – The Wall

The Wall. It was a boring posting for someone like me. Someone who liked action more than anything else. The Wall was dull. And cold, to boot. But I should stop complaining. I stole some food and it was either the gallows or the Wall. And so I chose. At least it was the lesser of two evils for me.

Everyone around here was also quite boring. Alliser Doren, who was always mocking people. Maester Aemon, the blind man who turned out to be a Targaryen, but still can't do a damn thing. And the old man, Jeor Mormont himself.

I know, Jeor was an old man. But before the time of his death, he got more boring than ever. He'd only come outside at times to see how our training went and the rest of the day he'd spend on paperwork. Bah. The Wall was dull and that wouldn't change for quite a while.

But there was a boy. Jon Snow. I liked that boy. Always active, always figuring out what to go and do next… And a wizard with a sword, I might add. I nearly beat him once, but then again, he was personally trained by Ser Rodrik back in Winterfell. He's had training befitting a lord. I was but a thief, skilled almost only with a dagger. But apparently, I wasn't all that bad with a sword, either.

So there I was, walking around all day, shoveling dung, looking over the Wall in case any Wildlings would pop up… By the gods, I would have been happy with a Wildling attack. At least we'd have some fun that way. But of course, those stupid Wildlings had to disappoint us. Stupid bastards couldn't even find their own asses if they couldn't see the Wall from wherever they were.

And then Jon Snow disappeared one day. He went with Qhorin Halfhand, but he never came back. Neither did his Dire Wolf, Ghost. That animal was always a little bit of an obsession of mine. A quiet, but stone-cold killer if the beast was up for it. It would always just sit there, staring at you, waiting for Jon to say something.

So now, both of the most entertaining figures were gone. Not that there was much entertainment anyway, except for a good training round. Now that Jon was gone, I started beating everyone. I had no-one to contend with anymore. So I decided to go and have some fun of my own. And that was a decision I never should have made, for it got me into a lot of trouble. So much trouble even, it could have jeopardized the Seven Kingdoms.

Because of my stupidity from that day on, I nearly made sure that the White Walkers could invade Westeros entirely. By the Seven Hells, I don't want to know what would have happened had they succeeded. But one thing is certain: My life will never be the same after this.

That's it for the first chapter, folks. If you would please be so kind as to leave a review of this chapter and possibly even follow me, I'd much appreciate it. Also, let me know if you guys have any other characters I should put in the story. They can be made-up characters, or existing ones in the Game of Thrones series. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadows in the blizzard

**Game of Thrones fan fiction – And now my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

WARNING: If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. You have been warned!

Chapter 2 – Shadows in the blizzard

I walked over to the Old Man. He looked up. 'What do you want, Thyn?' he asked. 'I've got business to attend to, so make it quick.' How boring he was, as usual. My feet shuffled around for a bit and I coughed. 'I'd like to go on a recon past the Wall,' I said.

Jeor looked up. 'And who are you planning to take with you?' he asked. 'I'd like to bring Vir with me,' I answered. Vir was a little older than me, but we became good friends quickly when I arrived at the Wall. However, he was less useful in a fight than I was. But he was smart enough to avoid one.

'And you think I'll let you go past the Wall with only one companion for how long?' the Old Man asked. Now I started to sweat a little. I wanted to have fun, my hands were itching to kill something. I HAD to kill something and I swear I had to keep myself in check from murdering Jeor myself.

'Will you let us go on a recon for a week?' I asked. 'I swear I'll bring back some news about the bloody Wildlings.' Jeor sighed. 'I usually don't agree on things like this, but I'll let someone of your skill do this. But this is an exception, I'll only let you do this once!' he said.

A great feeling of relaxation spread throughout my body. 'Thank you, Lord Commander,' I said. I was just about to walk out the room when the Old Man yelled: 'Thyn!' I turned around. 'Yes, Lord Commander?' I asked, waiting for what he was about to say.

'Make sure you teach that Vir something in combat,' Jeor said. 'That fool's as useless in a fight as a pig!' I smiled. 'Oh, don't worry about that, Lord Commander! I'll make sure he gets the training of his life!' I said.

A day later, I met Vir just outside the gates. 'You sure you want to do this, Thyn?' he asked. 'Because I don't know about this… What if we get attacked by Dire Wolves or a small army of Wildlings?' I grinned like a wolf and said: 'We'll just have to kill them, won't we?'

We spent an entire day travelling to the north. We slept well for a night, with a campfire close to us, but when we woke up, it had started snowing again.

I looked around, I had the feeling something was watching us. 'Stay sharp,' I said. 'I think something's close.' Vir wanted to draw his sword, but I grabbed his hand just in time. 'Not yet!' I hissed.

We ducked down to the ground and slowly crawled forward, listening to anything that could be wrong. After a few minutes, I decided nothing was wrong. We stood up, but then we heard a horn. 'Is it another recon?' Vir asked. 'Will you shut the hell up?!' I growled at him.

Then, another horn blast. 'Wildlings!' I said. I drew my sword. 'Finally, a good match!' But then, another horn blast. A third. I felt the blood flowing away from my face and I went pale. 'Three horn blasts…' I said.

Vir tapped me on the shoulder. 'What does it mean if there's three horn blasts?' he asked. But I just looked towards the north. It started snowing harder and harder, and it became a blizzard in mere seconds. And we both stared at the hundreds of shadows heading straight towards us…

That was it for chapter two. Let me know what you think and please be so kind to leave a review, I'd much appreciate it. Also, if you have any characters that I should include, let me know and I'll consider them with honesty.


	3. Chapter 3 - Running

**Game of Thrones – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

WARNING: If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. You have been warned!

Chapter 3 – Safe haven

I remember that me and Vir spent the entire following day running away from the shadows. After all, three blasts of the horn means there's White Walkers coming. We never even really saw our enemies, except for their shadows. We just ran. We ran until we both fell face down in the snow.

Then, I woke up. I could see the roof of a small wooden house above me and there were blankets over my body. I shoved them away slowly, sat up straight and looked around. The house was small, but cozy.

A small hearth in the corner indicated that the persons living here weren't exactly poor people. I looked around if there was any sign of our saviors. But no trace. When I looked to my left, I saw another bed and Vir was in it. But I gasped.

Vir was wounded. A big cut was visible across his chest, but it wasn't deep. At least the people managed to get his body into a stable state before leaving. That was a good sign. It meant that these people weren't Wildlings.

I silently snuck out of the bed. I was nearly naked, I only had some underwear on. I looked around and found my clothes hanging over a chair close to the door. I snuck towards my clothes and reached forward…

At that exact moment, a sword came swinging in and stopped exactly above my wrist. I swallowed, that could have been my hand. 'You should mind your surroundings more, boy!' I heard a man's voice say. The voice was deep, but friendly, with a light tone of sarcasm in it. That was a voice I immediately took a liking in.

Then, the man came walking in. He was, without a doubt, one of the biggest men I've ever seen. Even Sandor Clegane wasn't as big as this man, let alone his brother Gregor. The man also had arms like a bear and the body of a seasoned veteran.

'Who are you?' I asked. The man sniggered. 'You wake up and the first thing you want to know is my name, and not where you are?' he said. 'Very well. My name is Grak. I have been living beyond the Wall for ages, now. So you Crows finally showed up?'

My first reaction was hesitation, then confusion. 'We finally showed up? What in blazes are you rambling on about?' I asked. Grak shook his head. 'I've been living here for ages, hoping that the Night's Watch wouldn't come after me for what I've done to them,' he said. I frowned. 'You did something to the Night's Watch?' I asked.

'Well, not exactly to the Watch,' Grak said, 'More something to the animals. You see, I was once infuriated by Mormont. I was so angry that I wanted to kill the entire Watch. So I made some poison and poured it into the animal pens. A lot of people died, but not enough, and they soon found out that I was the culprit. So they banished me.'

I nodded. I heard that story before. 'So you're that crazy idiot who nearly destroyed the Night's Watch?' I said. 'Heh. I guess I'll have to watch out for you, then!' Grak laughed deafeningly loud. 'I like you already, lad!' he said.

That was it for chapter three. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far and please leave a review, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Defenses

**And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

WARNING: If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. You have been warned!

Chapter 4 – Defenses

The following day, Grak showed me around his hut, where I could find everything I needed and such. The wood was behind the hut, the water next to it and the fire pit right in the front. The last side was used for defense. A small staircase led up from the house and went up to the roof, where a small watch post was built.

'If you see any Wildlings or White Walkers, you must use these arrows,' Grak said whilst pointing at a huge quiver. When I looked inside it and took an arrow out, I noticed that the arrowheads had an odd shape.

'Why do these arrows have barbs and a spade-shaped point?' I asked. Grak laughed. 'Well boy,' he said, 'That way the arrows can get stuck in one's body a lot easier. If you're going to use fire against a White Walker, the arrow has a chance to fall out of its body and douse. With these arrows, you'll be sure to kill everything. You'll have to hit them first, though.'

I nodded. The following days would mean marksmanship lessons for me. 'Can you teach me how to use that thing?' I said, and I pointed at the enormous bow next to the quiver. Grak followed where my finger was pointing at and said: 'Oh, that's a little invention of mine. There's a chain with arrows over here, see?'

He pulled out a chain and connected it to the bow. 'Now you just have to pull the chain, and this mechanism will allow you to keep firing without reloading,' he said. I nodded. 'Very ingenious,' I said. 'How did you make this?' But Grak just smiled and loaded the bow.

I heard a hard clicking sound. Just as I was about to try the weapon out, Grak grabbed me by the shoulder. 'There's one more thing you need to know!' he said. Then he pointed at the edges of the watch post. I looked closely and there seemed to be some kind of metal rings around the edge, with the pole of the bow in the middle.

'What is that good for?' I asked. Grak now laughed so hard, the snow literally started falling off the trees. 'Surely you jest, lad!' he said, 'That's used to reposition the weapon! You can put it anywhere around the edge you like!'

Without realizing it myself, my mouth dropped open in astonishment. If only this weapon was used in King's Landing… Stannis Baratheon's army would never even have landed on the beach of Blackwater Bay!

In awe, I asked Grak if I could try out the weapon and he nodded. 'Go ahead lad, you're going to need training with that thing anyway,' he said. So I grabbed the bow, held it still, aimed at a bow and pulled the trigger.

About five arrows were released in one second. When I let go of the trigger, I saw that one arrow pierced the other four and split them down their shafts. 'How the hell did you get this thing to be so accurate?' I asked. Grak sighed. 'I wasn't down here all the time, you know…'

I frowned. 'You indeed said that you have been living here for ages, but not for your entire life,' I said. 'Where were you before this, then?' Grak looked at me with a sad expression on his face and said: 'I'm a lost family member of the Targaryens!'

That was it for chapter 4. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far and please leave a review of this chapter, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Walkers come

**Game of Thrones – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

WARNING: If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. You have been warned!

Chapter 5 – The Walkers come

My mouth fell open. At first, I didn't know what to say. Then, I managed to utter: 'You're a Targaryen?!' Grak nodded. 'Indeed I am, boy. One of the last, I'm afraid,' he said. Then he straightened his back and said: 'My real name is Galen Targaryen. And I will not let the White Walkers enter Westeros!'

I frowned once more. This man kept amazing me, but also surprising me with riddles and things I didn't know about. 'Well, they never entered Westeros in the first place, did they?' I said. Galen sniggered. 'They did once. And you can't possibly imagine the massacre they caused,' he said.

'We Targaryens brought the solution of fire forward, you know. We found out that burning the Walkers can destroy them.' I shrugged. 'I don't care who invented that trick, as long as it works!'

Then we heard a horn. 'Wait a few seconds, boy!' Galen said. 'It could be the Walkers!' When I looked outside, I saw he was right. A blizzard had the house surrounded in a thick white mist of snow. Then, a second horn blast. 'Get up to the watch post, I'll stay here in case they break in!' Galen said. I nodded and climbed the ladder up to the watch post, where the giant bow was.

As soon as I took hold of the bow, the third horn blast reached our ears. Atop the roaring sound of the blizzard, I heard Galen roar: 'Use fire! Burn the trees if you have to! Stop them at all costs!' I breathed in and out slowly. 'Let 'em come!' I roared.

Two agonizing hours. Two hours before the damned Walkers finally gave up their attack. They snarled and grunted and they even shot arrows at me. But it was no use, for I had the Rapidfire, as I've taken to calling the bow.

As I would have expected from a Targaryen, Galen had casks of Wildfire in his home. When the attacks stagnated, I quickly went down to retrieve some. Galen nodded when he saw what I was planning. 'Clever kid!' he yelled. I grinned. I might be scum, but I ain't a stupid one.

With the Wildfire attached to the firing mechanism, things went a lot faster. I lit my arrows by letting the mechanism pour the liquid over the arrows, then firing them through the fire of a torch. This time, the Walkers bit the dust.

After the two hours, the place was barren. Snow had melted away around most parts of the area and many trees burned to ash, caused by some stray arrows. Everywhere I looked I saw dead bodies. Not that they were alive in the first place, but now they were finally and definitely dead.

Galen joined me on top of the watch post. 'Good shooting, lad. Now they know they have to be afraid of you,' he said. I smiled and looked him in the eyes. 'Well, you're the one who invented this thing, right?' I said.

Galen laughed hard again. 'Ha! Who ever said I could aim with that bloody thing?' he said. We both laughed until we were rudely interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Galen narrowed his eyes. 'There's only two things here that could do that,' he said. 'Something inside, or something outside!'

He jumped off the watch post to the bottom of the house. I could hear a woman's voice say: 'My family has been slaughtered. I'm the only one left. My name is Cyl.'

That was it for chapter 5. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and please be so kind as to leave a review of this chapter, would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - A woman among Lions

**Game of Thrones fan fiction – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: ****If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. ****You have been warned!**

Chapter 6 – A woman among Lions

The woman looked normal to me. No cuts, bruises or other injuries and she didn't look ill, either. 'You said your name was Cyl, right?' I said. Cyl turned towards me and nodded. 'Yes, that's my name,' she answered.

When I looked her right in the eyes, I could tell she had been through a lot. 'Why don't you come inside and have something to eat by the fire?' I asked. I immediately saw a small sparkle in her eyes. 'Oh, you'd do that for me? Thank you!' she stuttered.

She walked inside. When I wanted to follow her, Galen grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered: 'Don't even think about it!' I smiled like a peasant with rotten teeth. 'You had me figured out, eh?' I asked. Galen sniggered. 'You might have sworn an oath to the Watch, you wouldn't be a real man if you didn't at least try!'

We both went inside, after Cyl. However, she was not sitting by the fire. She was sitting next to Vir. 'How long has he been sleeping here?' she asked. Good question.

Galen shrugged. 'I'm getting old, you know! Like I'm going to remember everything… You two have been here for three days, now,' he said. My eyes widened. 'Three days?!' I yelled. 'But then…' I immediately ran over to Vir and laid a finger on his neck. Then, I breathed out deeply. 'He's still got a strong pulse,' I said.

Galen smiled. 'He'll wake up soon enough,' he said. Then, we heard a small moaning, followed by a: 'Where in the Seven Hells are we?' I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Vir might have been smarter than me, but at times like this he was the dumbest entertainment around.

'Don't you remember?' I said. 'We were being chased by the Walkers and we escaped. But what happened to you? How did you get that cut?' Vir pushed himself up a little and said: 'Not sure myself. But I do believe that one of the Walkers came closer after we fainted. That could be the reason.' I nodded. Fair enough.

Then, Vir turned his head towards Cyl. 'Well, good day to you, milady!' he said. He smoothly grabbed her hand and kissed it. Cyl started blushing. 'I'm no lady, mister!' she said. I shook my head in disappointment. That guy would never learn. But, then again, neither would I.

Days passed without us noticing. Cyl didn't get comfortable with us yet, though. It's like she was always thinking we would rape or kill her. I didn't like that attitude one little bit, but I was wise enough to stay quiet about it.

In the meantime, Vir recovered quickly and went with Galen to collect wood while I kept watch all day. And occasionally, shoot a bypassing animal with the Rapidfire. A good chunk of meat never fails to fill the stomach, after all.

Then one night, I heard a strange noise from the woods. 'I'll be right back, guys!' I said. Galen grabbed me by the arm before I could walk away. 'Not a good idea,' he said. 'That's probably some kind of animal or maybe even a monster taunting us. Let them or it be.'

I shook my head. 'If it's taunting me, it deserves to be killed by me. I'm going there and there's nothing that can stop me!' So I walked. And walked. Until my heart skipped beats and all the blood flowed away from my face. I couldn't move out of pure fear. The… 'thing' that was standing there, was…

**That was it for chapter 6. Edhla, thanks for your advice! **** Please tell me what you think of this chapter and please leave a review, would me much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Danger from all sides

**Game of Thrones fan fiction – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: ****If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. ****You have been warned!**

Chapter 7 – Danger from all sides

I had the feeling my blood had frozen in my veins. I couldn't move and I could only stare at the thing standing in front of me. It looked like a Walker, but this one was different. Because this one's skin wasn't visible, it was wearing armor.

The Walker, that's what it probably was, looked at me with deep blue shiny eyes from under his black helmet. But to my great surprise, the Walker started to speak: 'What are you doing on our lands?' it said. I swallowed. I could bring a Walker down with the Rapidfire, but just on my own…

'We are just here in a shelter,' I said. 'We never meant you any harm, but you meant to kill us.' The Walker nodded. 'Indeed. You tread our sacred grounds and you refuse to leave. You deserve to die for that!'

I shook my head, though. 'You don't understand,' I said. 'You attacked first. If this is sacred ground, you should just tell us that and leave us alone, not kill us all and convert us to your kind!' But the Walker shook his head, too. 'I said this is sacred ground and you refuse to leave,' he said. 'You always come back here, no matter how many of you we scare off or kill. And now, you too shall be killed!'

The Walker suddenly drew out his sword and swung at me with lightning speed. I managed to duck away and I drew my own sword, Steelclaw. I swung at the Walker, but it dodged my swing by simply stepping aside. A blinding pain in my waist followed.

When I looked down, I realized that the Walker hadn't just stepped aside, but turned around and stabbed me in the side as well. I was going to lose this fight. I just bit my tongue to dull the pain in my waist and kept on fighting. Some swings I managed to block, others I dodged, but I took dozens of hits from the Walker.

It was lightning fast, unlike anything I had seen before. I'm sure even Snow would lose to this monster. But then, something weird happened.

Whilst fighting, I noticed that Steelclaw became shinier and shinier until suddenly, a spark that came off our clashing swords ignited mine. The Walker stepped back a pace. 'No… it can't be!' he said. I didn't know why, but I started laughing. I started laughing like a maniac. I finally got the taste of battle, and I tasted it good. I didn't give a damn anymore about getting hit, I just wanted to rip that Walker bastard to shreds!

And so, I started taking the offensive now. Steelclaw felt much lighter now, I could swing it around with one hand as if it was a stick. The Walker tried to fend me off, but when it tried to block my hard downwards attack, it got through and cut it in half. Now I realized that Steelclaw just cut through thick and heavy armor like a knife through butter. I thanked the Lord of Light for this blessing. And then I collapsed.

When I woke up again, I was back in Galen's hut. My wounds had been treated and I felt much better. But I couldn't shake the words "Sacred ground" out of my head. It was as if the First Men had turned into the Walkers at a certain point and they considered all of Westeros as their own land. On the other hand… If they considered Westeros as their own, they could…

I sat up straight quickly, got out of the bed and went looking for Galen. But I was stopped by Cyl. 'Galen isn't here, Thyn,' she said. 'But… The Walkers might invade Westeros!' I yelled. 'I have to warn him that we have to get out of here!' But she shook her head. 'For now, your health comes first,' she said. She brought me to my bed and put me in it. But to my great surprise, she suddenly started taking off her clothes slowly.

'Wait, what are you planning on doing?' I said. Cyl smiled. 'I saw the way you were looking at me,' she said. 'I know you're from the Night's Watch and I know you have your Oath, but you don't look like someone that will keep to that Oath!'

Now, she was only wearing thin cloth over her breasts and between her legs. 'I know I want to,' I said, 'But I can't. They'll hang me if they find out!' But Cyl silenced me. 'They won't find out,' she said. And she pulled off her last clothes. And there she stood, fully naked and right in front of me. I started sweating and I didn't know what to do, I never bedded a woman before.

She walked up closer to the bed and bended over. Gravity started doing its job on her breasts and they were almost hanging down right in my face. 'You're not going to-' I said, but she bended over some more and pushed my head into her chest.

The soft feeling of her breasts on my face calmed me, strangely enough. Suddenly, I knew what to do. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my bed. 'You sure you want to do this?' I said. And she nodded. And so, I lay her on her back. And I entered.

**That was it for chapter seven. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you'd be so kind as to leave a review for me, would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A broken Oath

**Game of Thrones fan fiction – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING:If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 8 – A broken Oath**

I realized it from the moment I woke up next to a naked Cyl. I had broken my Oath to the Night's Watch. That's right. I fucked a woman and had no regrets, so I broke my Oath. I looked next to me, where Cyl was calmly sleeping.

The night had been rough. I've never been so tired, yet I've also never been so satisfied. But still… The thought I could be hung for this sickened me. I could almost feel the rope tightening around my neck.

And then, Vir slowly snuck in. He looked around, saw me and beckoned me. I slowly crawled out of bed, stood up and walked up to him. 'Don't worry about that over there, I won't tell anyone,' Vir whispered, 'But we have bigger problems right now. Follow me.'

I followed him to the living room and I saw what the problem was. Galen wasn't in his chair as usual, but he was lying on the floor, not even moving an inch. And also not breathing. 'Is he dead?' I asked. Vir nodded. 'He's not breathing and I checked his pulse. He probably died of a heart attack.'

I nodded. Then, something funny came up in me. 'Has he ever done a woman?' I asked. Vir raised an eyebrow. 'Why do you want to know?' he asked. I shrugged. 'He was defending all of Westeros on his own and he never fucked a woman. He was also one of the Watch, remember?'

Now Vir understood what I was hinting at. 'We should burn him,' he said. I nodded and we lifted him up. Galen's body was heavy, so heavy that we almost couldn't lift it. He was a huge man, after all. When I opened the door, it wasn't cold however. It was actually warm.

Vir frowned. 'Why's it warm north of the Wall?' he asked. I smiled. 'He was a Targaryen. The Sun is giving him his last rites,' I said. We continued carrying him outside and laid him down on an open spot. Then, we started building a pyre.

It took us a mere ten minutes, but the pyre was beautiful. We laid Galen's body on it with a lot of effort and I went back to fetch a torch. When I came back, Galen's body was still there. At least he didn't turn into a Walker…

I lit the pyre up and the fire started licking Galen's body. 'We was a good man,' I said. 'He helped us in our time of need and he protected us for long enough for us to understand what kind of situation we are in.' Vir nodded. 'And so his watch has ended,' he said. Then, we both turned around and simply walked back into the hut.

Countless days passed after Galen's death. Another Targaryen had died, now we only knew of Daenerys Targaryen, also called Daenerys Stormborn. Right now, she was the only Targaryen alive that we knew of, apart from old Aemon, maybe.

And days passed. Days, even months. Cyl apparently became pregnant of me and she bore a child. She came to me with it when it was sleeping. It was a boy. 'What are we going to call him, Thyn?' she asked. She gave the baby to me and whilst looking at its face, I noticed similarities between the boy and a man I once knew. I smiled and said: 'We shall call him Galen!'

Now, we almost didn't really have anything to do for literally years. We heard of the deaths of kings Joffry and Robb Stark. Winterfell was torched and there was turmoil in Westeros. But it never reached us.

The hut had changed into a house in the years passed. The walls were made of stone, which Vir had mined nearby and the roof had changed to tiles, which I carved and placed myself. The children both grew up and were five and four years old now.

Then one day, Galen came to me and said: 'Father, why do we never go anywhere?' I crouched and put my hand on his shoulder. 'It's really dangerous out there, son,' I said. 'Until the time comes that you can protect yourself, I will not let you go far outside.'

Galen nodded and went back to his bastard sister, Jayne. They were always playing happily and almost without worries. I smiled. But meanwhile, I knew this tranquility wasn't to last long. Because I heard strange noises in the woods around the house. Noises that kept the children awake at night, staring through the windows.

It gave me goose bumps whilst thinking about it. I knew that something was coming and Vir knew it too. And it wasn't long before it came for us. And when it did, all of us were in danger.

**That was it for chapter 8, please tell me if you want more than 10 chapters, folks! Don't forget to review, as it really helps me write better. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Father's Duty

**Game of Thrones fan fiction – And so my watch has ended**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't read all the books yet, this fan fiction might contain spoilers for you. If this is the case, please do not read any further unless you want spoilers. You have been warned!**

Chapter 9 – A Father's Duty

Thyn is dead. It stings me to write this in his diary, as it isn't mine. My name is Vir. I'm the only one that survived the slaughter, together with the two children of Thyn and Cyl. The parents themselves were both killed not too long ago. And I will tell you how his watch ended.

Thyn was content with the life in Galen's old hut. The man had passed away a few years back now, and we didn't know about anything going on at the Wall, or south of it. But the tranquility didn't last.

A loud banging on our door was heard. 'Open up! We just want to have your stuff so we can leave already!' We heard a man yell. Thyn walked up to the door to see who it was. But when he opened it, an arrow came sprouting out of his shoulder and he fell down to the ground.

Cyl let out a scream and the children started crying. I pushed them backwards a little. 'Hide in the wood storage, quick!' I hissed. Cyl nodded and took the kids with them. I then took my own sword from my bed and drew it. 'Get out of our house, you barbarians!' I roared.

The Wildling in front of me was no ordinary man, however. He looked human, but his eyes were shiny deep blue. 'Are you a Walker?' I asked. The man shook his head. 'No, that I'm not. I'm something far worse for you!' The man drew his sword and was about to swing it, but then someone loudly yelled: 'STOP!'

It was Thyn. He was in the opening of the door. And he looked angry. There was a fiery aura around him and his blade was on fire. The man in front of me stepped forward. 'Are you the one that killed our leader, Bael?' he asked.

Thyn spat on the ground. 'I don't care if I killed your leader,' he said. 'Leave this house and get the hell out of here, or I'll make you!' Now the man started laughing. 'Our leader was good, but I'm the fighter of our group! We're trying to make sure that the Walkers will invade Westeros. And they are under OUR command!'

And then the fight started. I didn't even bother to watch, I just ran outside, right past the man, to see if Cyl was alright. However, I found a man close to the wood storage. Then I saw how he drew his sword and swung it at the wood. A short scream followed. With a shock I realized that he just killed Cyl.

With a loud roar I tightened the hold on my sword and rushed over to the bastard who dared kill my friend's wife. I hacked, slashed and stabbed away at him, but my attacks didn't reach him. On the other hand, my own defense was so thorough that his didn't reach mine, either.

'I guess we're equals!' I said. The man shook his head. 'What're you talking about, you idiot?' he said. 'You're winning!' And then I saw blood on the man's armor. I grinned. I got better at fighting, after all. So I kept fighting. I did it for Cyl. I did it for Thyn. I did it for their children.

Just as I stabbed the man right through his head and lopped it off, a deafening explosion threw me aside. When I managed to look up, I saw the house was gone. The only things standing there were Thyn and the blue-eyed man, both drenched in blood and sweat. When I looked at them, I saw that the wounds of both were fatal.

Thyn grinned. 'Now you'll never let the Walkers enter Westeros!' he said. The blue-eyed man roared out and lunged once more at Thyn. Thyn, too weak to move anymore, was pierced by the man's blade. And with his last energy, Thyn cut the man open from balls to brain.

Guts fell out of the man's body as he fell in two. Then, Thyn collapsed. I ran over to him and lifted his head up slightly. 'Thyn!' I yelled. Thyn just grinned. 'I did what I had to do, my friend,' he said. I nodded. 'Of course.'

Then, Thyn grabbed my hand and said: 'Are my wife and children still alive?' I bit my lip. 'The children are alright, but… Cyl is dead.' Thyn slowly nodded. 'Then it is up to you to raise and train them, my friend!' Then, he grabbed my head with both his hands. I felt energy entering my body and rushing through it. I felt powerful, powerful as never before.

Fire started to surround me and my muscles grew as thick as rocks. Then, Thyn said: 'And so my watch has ended.' And he died in my arms.

It was never the same anymore from that moment on. I sought refuge in the forests close to the Wall. There, I raised and trained the boy and the girl to become warrior and archer. I trained them to become deadly weapons, just like their father. And now I can only hope that one day, they will end the conflict in Westeros or die trying. This is the story of Thyn and me. And so our watch has ended.

**Sorry folks, but I decided to finish the story after nine chapters! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked creating it, a lot of work went into this! Please tell me what you think of this story and if you could also leave a review, that would be much appreciated. Also, don't forget to read my other fan fictions, as there will be more! My polls are up for votes as well. Thank you for reading, everyone!**


End file.
